


Three's Company in The Right Situation

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: Interruptions plague the couple's first Christmas together until another visit turns their night around





	

**Author's Note:**

> Longer one shot, mostly all smutty from here. Enjoy!

"Fuck--please," Draco moaned as Harry nibbled on the inside of his thigh. "Please--"

He grabbed a fist full of Harry's wild black mane as he moved closer to his cock, drawing and brushing a trail with his tongue and lips as Draco whimpered. Harry could be so infuriating with the teasing. Draco felt a wetness touch just below his scrotum and he grabbed Harry's hair tighter. It moved down, causing Draco to lift his hips instinctively. Harry paused then and he wished that there was a way to look into his eyes as he did so. Even as a child, where there were feelings of hatred and no imagining of what they'd eventually become, he'd like his eyes. It made him all the more terrible when he'd been denied. They were somewhat eyes for him those days. And he was appreciative, which was why he tried to behave most of the time. 

"Beg."

"Fuck you--"

"In a minute." He nearly jumped when he felt a lick to one of his cheeks. "Beg."

Draco threw his head by, staring up at the ceiling and nearly not giving in. Then, his tongue touched the very tip of his cock.  _Potter wins again. He wins everything. He can have everything just keep going--_ "Please--I want to feel it."

"Feel what?"

"Your tongue. Fuck me with your tongue."

The chuckle that followed made him shudder. "Stick my tongue inside of you, hmm? I might." He clutched the blanket when Harry used his thumb to play with his rim, opening it slightly. Harry spit and he moaned softly at the feeling of the saliva entering him. He clenched. "So pink and wet. Kind of reminds me a cunt. Bet you want me to fuck it just like one, don't you?"

Draco nodded despite the fact Harry probably couldn't see it. From how he continued, the answer was received. The tip of his tongue started to wiggle it's way through--

 

Then went the sound of that bloody fucking GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING--

 

"That's Ginny," Harry replied in alarm, pulling away and getting out of bed with his hard, still glistening cock pressed up against him. Ready for Draco. Draco felt furious as soon as he heard the sound, more so when he saw what was for him was disappearing, and was in blind rage mode as soon as the name "Ginny" was uttered.

"You have a Floo notification for your ex?!"

In his anger, Draco attacked viciously before letting Harry answer. They probably both looked ridiculous as he pushed him around the room angrily, both of them naked as the day was born with a guest waiting for them in their foyer. He heard Weasley call for him and she sounded as if she'd been crying. Draco knew his place. Ginny was still his friend. And despite avoiding her during the holidays for his sanity, he still cared for her deeply. Draco drew the line on getting her a Christmas present, but reluctantly let Harry do so to keep peace. That was certainly different from having her allowed in their Floo with her own little cutesy warning. As he thought, he realized that they were suddenly both on the floor having had gotten into an apparently very vicious fight. 

He rolled off of Harry as they both moaned in pain and were humiliated to be discovered by an incredulous Ginny.

"What in the hell happened?!"

"Get the fuck away from me," he snapped at Harry when he tried to touch him. He winced in pain. Harry had punched him in the nose and the blood was streaming down as Ginny fumbled with her wand to start to heal. However, knowing what happened with her brother and unfortunate accident with his fingers that had him in St. Mungo's for a weekend they suddenly scrambled. Ginny Weasley was a very talented witch, but one of her few weaknesses were healing charms. 

"No! I mean, it's fine Ginny--what's wrong?"

She turned away from them as she spoke and they searched for their clothes around the room, giving a glare to each other. The damage was extensive. They could go to St. Mungo's like they did the last time, but it had ended up with an humiliating reveal of their relationship and domestic abuse indications from his end despite the fact they both beat the hell out of each other. Rivalries died hard. He had just fallen in love with him right before the beginning of the holidays. It was still new. He gave an apologetic look to Harry for a moment, who ignored him and touched Ginny's shoulder. She'd been going on about how her fiance was caught in bed with another woman on Christmas Eve. Draco personally thought she deserved it after dumping Harry. However, being the white knight he was Harry would placate her sorry existence. Fucking Weasleys.

"--it was embarrassing. I showed up alone and had to explain what he'd done. I'm just so humiliated."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"I'm sorry for bothering you it's just I couldn't face Luna after she warned me. As for my brother, Ron and Hermione have been missing in action the entire day yesterday!"

Draco smirked as he held a towel to his nose. Harry looked completely confused. "Maybe we should go check on them--"

"Well that's the thing, they're home but their Floo is blocked! No one can get in! As soon as I tried to contact them I got snapped at by Ron. I just needed someone to talk to. I didn't mean to disturb you or make trouble--"

"Couple's spat," Harry said with a snort. Draco felt his own nose flare and shoved him roughly at his simplification of the situation.

"Go fuck yourself--"

"No fuck you!"

Draco pushed past him, slamming the bathroom door and staying in there as Harry comforted the bitch that broke his heart--that left him to pick up the pieces! They hadn't been friends, just able to be around each other without being nasty and he saw how much she'd hurt him. He befriended him, comforted him and it grew from there. He was happy most of the time after they decided to live with each other. They had their arguments, but it never got physical unless it involved something with Harry putting Ginny before him. The first time they'd gotten into a physical altercation was when the bastard said he was going to the Ministry for work when he was really going out to lunch with Ginny. All sorts of things went through his head and so in response, he had lunch with Astoria. Harry the Hypocrite confronted him at Greengrass Manor and the fight ensued.

He hated her. He hated her because maybe Harry still loved her. If he did, Draco was no match. Harry would leave him behind and take Draco's heart right along with him, dancing on it with Ginny Weasley as they enjoyed their happily ever after without him. At the thought, the tears started and he was left by himself on the closed toilet seat as he held on to tissue he never used. After about thirty minutes, the bathroom door opened and Draco turned away from him as he approached him.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't answer him. He only brought up the tissue to clean his blood and snot from his face as Harry knelt before him. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Do you understand my problem with you and her--"

"Yes--"

"Don't tell me you came in here to tell me you were wrong after she pointed it out--"

"She didn't point it out. She left ten minutes ago--I promise that I came in here on my own to apologize."

"She dumped you, Harry! And you're going out of your way to comfort her after she dumped you for a bastard--a man I even warned her sorry arse about--without worrying about how I feel about it!"

"I'm not in love her! She's my friend, Draco! I know it bothers you, but we have history and I can't help it!"

Draco sniffed harshly, looking into Harry's eyes as he asked,"Do you love me?"

Harry pulled in his lips. He should have left at that, but Draco hadn't really told him how he felt. Draco didn't give a chance to respond. "Don't answer. Doesn't matter. We're just fucking anyhow."

"Draco--please love--"

"Don't humor me. Get your friend to come heal us--"

"I already tried that. This time I got it from Hermione. She told me to fuck off--lot a rough using of fuck today."

Draco grinned despite it all. "They're utilizing the toys. I told you they were."

"Maybe they're mad--"

"Oh please. They aren't. They want to be left alone. Leave them alone. They act, dress, and live their lives as they're boring. When boring people discover sex toys it's like a new awakening," Draco replied, shrugging at Harry's reproachful look. "Leave them be. Anyway, we can't go to St. Mungo's, we can't properly heal each other, and the only friends you know that are qualified Healers are celebrating the holidays or telling you to fuck off."

"Fantastic--"

"I know a friend."

"Astoria?"

"No--well, not a friend. More of a reluctant acquaintance. Blaise Zabini."

"I don't know him--"

"He's a private practitioner who makes house calls. He's on call."

"How do you know that," Harry asked suspiciously.

"Zabini's mum is serving time in Azkaban. He has no wife, no children--he's a social recluse. He's the unfriendliest person you could ever meet, but he's a damn fine Healer and I have him on retainer for my Potion's lab. I see no other choice--wait, are you jealous?"

"No! I just heard what Zabini said about--fine. Fine, just hurry up. You gave me an awful kick to the ribs."

"I fight like I fuck; dirty. You knew what you signed up for," he called behind him as went to fire up the Floo. He actually wasn't aware if Blaise was seeing anyone. While in school, he'd been one of the few Slytherins to see himself too good to touch the likes of anyone. The offers he got from poor smitten girls to only be turned down because of Blaise's ability to be far much more of a snob than he was. Had he changed? He wasn't sure. Usually when he called Zabini it was more for the people that worked for him. The only time they talked was to settle the bill and it was strictly business. He called for him through the Floo and his head appeared among the green mist far quicker than it should have. It was a little sad.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need a personal favor, Zabini."

"Home visit?" Draco nodded in response as an inquisitive look appeared at Blaise's face. He was a devastatingly good looking man. He glanced back at Harry, who gave him a sneer and pointed to his chin. Draco glared back, wiping away the actual drool as Blaise concentrated for a couple of seconds more. "Sorry, just trying to remember if you had an allergies to some of the potions I might have to use. Mr. Potter, any allergies to any certain ingredients?"

Harry winced as he moved. "No. I need a strong pain reliever."

"Very well. I can't go through Floo with my supplies, so I'll have to drive over. It'll take me five minutes--"

"Since when do you drive?!"

No response. The Floo connection was cut and Draco looked at Harry expectantly. "Well?"

"He's professional. Let's just get him out quick so we can go to bed and make this day go away."

"Agreed."

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what," Draco said as he fixed his shirt collar. He had taken a shower, wincing at the state of his broken nose and how Harry's interference made it worse. Honestly, the best witches and wizards still couldn't get Healing Charms right. 

"You're wearing your best shirt for a Healer."

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not! I just get the feeling that you have a bit of a crush."

"Have you seen Zabini?! The man is a snob for a reason. The girls used to say that if he had had my talent in magic and a non-psychotic mother, he would've been the perfect husband."

"He's a Healer and he's not proficient at magic--"

"He's very proficient. But I'm better than many."

"Sure."

"Truth hurts." Draco pushed past an amused Harry as soon as their doorbell rang. There stood Blaise in all his glory. He looked far better in person. Discovering his appreciation for the male form made him study them better. Unfortunately, it also made him stupid if the man was far too handsome for him to take. He felt a stupid grin on his face as he stepped aside. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem at all. I had a peak at the injuries. I have to guess this is a domestic dispute and you mean to keep it to yourselves."

"Can you keep it to yourself," Harry asked brazenly. Draco rolled his eyes, but Blaise only smiled warmly in response. It looked so odd to see him not be so cold. His mother was a cold woman, his father had been an abusive cold fuck, and the Zabini and Zamora families were notorious for being equally awful to people they saw beneath them. He was taken aback so much that he felt his cheeks flush at such a foreign expression and he faced slightly away from him.

"Wizards don't necessarily have a Hippocratic oath Mr. Potter, but I can assure you that all my patients have my promised discretion. Let me take a look at your ribs."

Harry removed his shirt and Draco felt his own face fell. It was a deep, awful purple. In his anger, he didn't realize he'd been so rough. Putting his hand to his mouth, he watched as Blaise kept a calm look on his face and pulled out a set of potions. He gingerly touched Harry's ribs and Draco caught the look of surprise on his face. He never stuck around to watch Blaise care for his employees. They never had complaints. In fact, many of them had requested he moved his services to St. Mungo's. Because of his Slytherin background, the process took a very long time. Come to think of it...Blaise had been taking patients for a very low rate and barely surviving because of it. Draco remembered the conversation with Pansy about her concern for him being subserveniant to so many undeserving "blood traitors and mudbloods". The last time he asked about Blaise (before she called Draco a blood traitor and pillow biter; then cut contact after the hex he threw at her), Pansy referred to him as a blood traitor. So many things had happened, he hardly thought about Blaise Zabini.

"Draco," Harry said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of him. "Zabini is ready for you."

"Oh--sorry."

Blaise cast the charm on his nose and went through the same process he'd gone with Harry. He'd caused the more damage. Instead of feeling proud about it as he thought he should have, he felt awful about it. He gave Harry an apologetic smile that he returned softly, running his hand through his hair in passing as Blaise did the diagnosis charm. "Alright--so I'm going to monitor you two for a couple of minutes on the potions. They are pretty strong, so I want to be sure that what I left you is sufficient so that I can give you the ones you need."

Draco nodded, sitting back on the couch as Blaise gathered his things. "We're sorry for calling you, Blaise. It being the holidays and all."

"It's fine," he replied shortly, looking sad for a moment as he put his robe back on.

"Want to talk? Seem a little down yourself?"

"That would be inappropriate. But your concern is appreciated--"

"We used to be mates, Blaise. You can talk. Not like we have any room to judge you after beating the stuffing out of each other."

Blaise gave him a look that was reminiscent of his older ways and he looked away from him, fighting an internal battle. He hesitated before shaking his head. "My lover. He and I split because he cheated on me with a woman. It was a year ago, but it's been my first Christmas without him. Just a little lonely this year. Can't seem to move on."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know you were a fellow queer," Harry muttered, sharing a look with Draco. It seemed he was far more open to him after his care. It made Draco want to get to know him again. 

"It's a lonely life when you have no one," he admitted, sitting down on the couch and staring at his hands. "He contacted me. Cheated on her and he was crying hysterically, saying he made a mistake and wanted me back. I almost caved in. I guess--I mean, I've never felt so pathetic before. I've always been taught to be proud and that feelings were for those who were weak. I open my heart to someone and he broke it. Sometimes I wish I could just go back to how I was."

"Is that why you were such a prick in school," Harry asked as he sat next to Draco, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Being in the closet was a difficult thing. I couldn't let it get to my mum I was queer. When she found out, she was livid. First time I ever cried in front of her."

"My parents didn't handle it well either."

"Did they threaten to castrate you as well," Blaise asked in amusement.

"I'm sure if the idea would have come to my father's mind when finding out I was buggering Harry Potter it would have became an established promise. But really, going back to how you were? I don't think you could. You seem like a better man for it."

Blaise gave him a small smile, wiping away tears and standing up. "Thank you, Malfoy. My sentiments for you as well. Well, I'll leave you be. Take three sips as needed. Anything else, you may contact me--"

"Wait," Harry began, standing up quickly before Blaise could reach the door. "You don't have to spend it alone tonight. Come and sit with us for a while longer. We can trade coming out stories. Just as a long as you don't go to Rita Skeeter about it."

Blaise glanced between them. "I don't know--"

"Zabini, you got an invitation from Harry Potter. Even Slytherins would jump at the chance for it. Even if it's to insult him. You can. It's fun and easy."

"I don't want to put you out."

"You're not," Harry insisted, giving him an encouraging smile. "Don't say no, Zabini. We've got all sorts of spirits to enhance the holiday spirit."

It looked as if he were going to say no as he clutched onto his supply case. Draco couldn't blame him. They had just gotten treated for getting into a fight. Who would want to be the one to break up a physical fight on their time off. He set his case down , however, giving them a reluctant smile. "Alright. Where do I put my things?"

It only took about fifteen minutes before Blaise was pouring his soul out. It was such a stark contrast from how he'd been as a younger boy and man. Despite being somewhat of a friend to Draco, he was well behaved even as a child. The older he'd gotten, the more quiet he'd been. It'd never occurred to him that he was just terribly shy. As the minutes turned into several hours, Draco was surprised by how much he liked Blaise. Even Harry, who couldn't stand most of his Slytherin contacts, warmed up to him immediately. He was by far the sweetest man he'd ever met. Considering how nearly saint-like Potter could be, it said quite a bit about him. They were sprawled on the lush carpet in his and Harry's bedroom as Blaise went on about his practice.

"...had to take all sorts of jobs to survive. My father's family believes me to be mad, but I find pleasure it what I do. It keeps my mind off of things. Pureblood clients have taken to me again, however. They'd rather not visit St. Mungo's and they know I understand their values enough not to ask questions. It can be a hassle just doing my own thing and being summoned, but for the most part the money is fantastic. Allows me to help those that need it."

"I'm sorry St. Mungo's is giving you so much trouble. I can put a word in Zabini."

Blaise turned his head to give Harry an amazing smile that had Draco melting. If he'd only known Blaise was a catch, he would have surpassed all the headache. Looking at green eyes again, the thought fleeted. Even so, he couldn't help but still love the idiot. "That would actually be a great help, Potter. It would aid so many of my patients. I'd appreciate it."

"It's no bother. They're in need of good practitioners. Glad you aren't a bigot any longer."

Bliase covered his face and laughed. "Merlin, Potter! I'm really sorry about Weasley. Must've hated me for it for years. It was nothing personally against her or any of them. Just bitter feelings, I guess."

They remained quiet for a while and Blaise's finger accidentally grazed his hand as he took a drink from his bottle of ale. They lied in a semi-circle; Blaise between them and smelling amazing. With the alcohol swimming through his head, dangerous thoughts started. Was Harry having the same? He might have had. He was pressed up against him. If Blaise turn his head slightly their lips would touch. And Draco was ashamed to wish that he would by accident. At that thought, he scooted closer to a silent Blaise as he stared up at the ceiling. They'd talked about inviting another person into bed. Just once to see what it was like. Blaise could say no, but it couldn't hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry spoke so frankly that he was stunned into silence.

"Want to fuck us," he asked bluntly, turning his head to look up at Blaise and then past him at Draco, who gave him a small smile. Blaise laughed, looking incredulous and grinning. However, he gazed at both of them and the amused expression on his face faltered. He took a drink from the bottle of ale and swallowed heavily before nodding.

"Yes."

Harry wasted no time in kissing him. It was soft and persistent. He took the opportunity to shove his hand down Blaise's trousers and grinned at the pleasant long and thick surprise.  _Please let him be a top_ , Draco thought as the kiss between Blaise and Harry deepened. In the back of the depths of his mind, Draco lamented over the stain that would be on the carpet because all three of them had tossed their bottles aside without thought. It quickly disappeared when Blaise's lips touched his sloppily; his tongue slithering in his mouth slowly as rubbed up against him to feel his hard cock against him. The alcohol had made him a bit dizzy, but Blaise's kiss was making the room spin. He lied back down, their kissing a bit sloppier and hungrier as he and Harry's hand fumbled to open up his trousers. His hand paused when he felt a buzzing and he heard Harry cursing profusely as Draco broke the kiss in disappointment.

"I told you it could be a hassle," Blaise muttered. Draco didn't pull away. He liked being pressed up against him. He only gave him a bit of leeway to remove the mobile phone from his pocket and answer. "Hello? Okay--Mrs. Nickles, calm down--I'm about ten minutes away. Don't give her a cold bath just yet--don't even touch her. Leave her in the room by herself with a Containment Charm and I'll be right over."

He jumped up from the floor. "Alyssa Nickles has Dragon Pox and she's in need of dire attention."

"Tell the cow to take her to St. Mungo's--"

"Draco," Harry snapped as Draco crossed his arms angrily. "We understand."

Blaise nodded, giving them both a smile before rushing out of the room to gather his things. Draco threw himself back down and groaned in distress. "I really want to shag him."

"Me too," Harry admitted as Draco smirked at him. "We should invite him to dinner tomorrow."

They scrambled up from the floor, nearly bumping into each other as they left the room. Blaise was fixing his robe at the front door and his caramel toned face was still flushed from either the alcohol or the impending sexual activity. He noticed just before he closed it completely he was sporting an impressive erection.

"Have dinner with us?"

Blaise snorted, grabbing his case and turning to face them. "No. I'd rather fuck you both raw instead. Expect me tomorrow," he responded smoothly as Draco nearly grasped him to make him stay and do just that. Harry stopped him though, nodding eagerly as Blaise gave them both a wink and left them standing there with unattended to erections. Harry pulled him close, giving him a strong kiss and dragging him to the room to finish what had been interrupted. 


End file.
